A large number of users currently live and work in diverse and highly mobile environments. For example, employees travel on the job more than ever, and businesses, local or otherwise, exist to serve customers of many different nationalities. Thus, a primary goal is to overcome barriers imposed by different languages spoken and in textual formats in order to have some modicum of success in business and in communications at many levels.
A principal device in use by users for many different purposes is the ubiquitous mobile phone. Such mobile devices are being built with ever-increasing hardware and software capabilities, thereby enabling the more sophisticated utilization of device capabilities such as the camera which when employed can assist users in making decisions and completing tasks across disparate language barriers.